


I Might Be Wrong

by 11dishwashers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Mantarays roam the streets. Fact. Kyungsoo is the last human alive. Fact.He's fallen in love with a robot. Fact.





	

There was a period of time where mantarays did not affect my daily life.  
I suppose I'd miss them now, if(and that's a big 'if') they were to ever leave, their appearance straight out of a Studio Ghibli movie, fanning out like paper planes.  
In a way, it's comforting. I know. I know it shouldn't be. They'll get me one day and all, what with the water levels rising and me being the sole survivor of (apparently) the human race, but it's something I consider.  
I know what you're thinking and I'll say this much; it's not a question of being suicidal. It's more of an unwillingness to act in my own name. The Deal With The Rays, as I call it, is completely out of my hands, in other words, I don't make the decision. Easy right?  
  
But there are things- things, I tell myself with a bit of force- that I control. For instance.  
  
  
  
"Kyungsoo?" says Park Chanyeol, or, the first model of probably just one. It's hard to get the components nowadays, what with the world being a post apocalyptic something or other. Warzone doesn't quite fit- no wars, you see, besides the ones against myself. Emotional Kyungsoo leading his militia down the minefield, Logical Kyungsoo just on the horizon with a pistol in hand. You get used to things like this. I often feel like a living, breathing young adult dystopian novel with some of my thoughts. I mean that with all malicious intent.  
  
"Park Chanyeol," I reply. Redundant. I only ever talk to him, not yet trained enough to drop the second name, with him it's all Kyungsoo this and Kyungsoo that.   
  
He's smiling at me, unjarring look he gets in his glassy eyes, teeth never looking more realistic. They're a tad too white to be natural, not unlike those women in Colgate ads with the red lipstick. This is not graphically enhanced. This is not a drill. "I'm horny," he lies with a hand reaching for the back of my neck. "I'm h-"  
  
"Okay, okay, don't need to repeat it," I say. He has a slight tendency to go on loop sometimes- Kyungsoo I love yous for the worse part of an hour. His dick is always too cold from the metal or too warm from how metal reacts to heat. No, he does not have a piercing.  
  
  
I might seem unnattached. That couldn't be further from the truth--  
I love love love Park Chanyeol, and I hate hate hate myself for it.  
Sadism fits my description pretty well, in that I know it hurts Chanyeol to love a human but I enable it because I'm selfish and there's no two ways about it. At times, he's human- very much so, like how his acne-scarred skin flushes from a simple compliment. At other times a stray wire loops around my finger when I go to ruffle his hair and I'm reminded and good god, it hurts. 100% human heart, 39% circuit boards from projector remotes. My haunt was an office building at the Manufacturing Of Park Chanyeol, after all.   
  
  
Now, we live about as domestically as I can manage. I had to walk over crashed trains on the sidewalk from the second floor of the office building because anything shorter was submerged. Rays, with their gummy chemical makeup and crazy murder eyes, swam too much around where I had stood and I broke into a run, Chanyeol far behind though I knew he could run much, much faster. I'd yet to see another human for about 3 months, when suddenly a few corpses had been strewn across the floor. I'd just climbed through the window, too, just arrived and more terrified than you can imagine and the unfamiliarity of it all. Chanyeol lifted them one by one and threw them into the flood because he knew I couldn't bear to do it myself. What a sweetheart.  
So now, in the abandoned(of course) hotel I'd first found corpses in, we live.   
  
Chanyeol makes the table for dinner, bless his heart, he sets out the cutlery with the grace of a young child forced to attend a dinner party. At times, I force it to mean something to me, at times I force it to mean nothing. Mood swings, I get them, but they're never really taken out on him.  
I wish you knew.  
I wish you knew his affect on me, I wish I could word things better so he doesn't seem so mechanical but it's difficult. He's more than I seem to give him credit for, and so, here's a scene.  
  
Chanyeol needs a monthly check up, you guessed it, once a month. He breaks himself easily over stupid things, like scalding himself with boiling water(just means I have to re-callibrate his nerves) or falling while carrying a tray downstairs. I have to be careful with someone that clumsy. I have to be sure, there is no such thing as uncertainty with me and-  
It fucking hurts. It's painful. An abstract blade- pain physical, cause a different sort of thing entirely. I hope  you get what I mean when I say I felt I got stabbed with an abstract blade the first time I had to open Chanyeol's latch on his stomach to repair him, to repair who was(at the time) my best friend, and to see all those wires. To be reminded that my love for him was less real than the love fans have for actors, because really, I had tricked myself into thinking a pile of programming input was something more. Delusional. Naïve mistake. I was lonely. It was understandable, I level to you, Chanyeol was the most human thing I'd interacted with in so long.  
  
He caught on to this, surprisingly sharp, I think. It was an hour before the repairs would have to happen and I was stressed out of my mind. It fucking freaks me out, seeing Chanyeol's blank face and open stomach and-  
And that boy, that stupid boy who has no capacity to understand how much I felt, came over and put his arms on me, sank onto the sofa next to me, nuzzled up to me and made sure how incredibly there he felt.   
  
"You don't have to be scared," he said, completely right for the wrong reasons. Emotional Kyungsoo just shot two generals of the Logical Kyungsoo military. He wins more often than not.  
  
"I know," I responded, just a bit in tears. "But I am anyway."  
  
Chanyeol sighs and pulls me even closer "I'm still me, you know, I'm always me. Even when... when... that happens, I'm thinking about you."  
  
"You don't stop?"  
  
"How could I?"  
  
  
  
  
It still killed me to see cables instead of veins an hour later.  
  
  
But at least, this scene shows you how incredibly human Chanyeol can be. That is my hope. Maybe one day I'll realise it too.  
  
  
...  
  
  
"Kyungsoo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If I had a heart, I'd give it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be longer lol
> 
>  
> 
> (ppppssssssstt i love critique!! hit me !!)♡♡


End file.
